This study will identify barriers related to access and use of breast and cervical cancer screening services as perceived by the low income, uninsured, minority women (underserved) of the District of Columbia. For example, these barriers include, but are not limited to, beliefs and attitudes toward cancer, factors that influence decision making, and factors that may influence future use of screening services. A sample of 500 women will be drawn from individuals who are participating in the District of Columbia Cancer Consortium's breast and cervical cancer screening demonstration program. Subjects will complete a questionnaire designed to elicit information concerning their beliefs and behaviors toward their own participation in breast and cervical cancer screening services; answer questions relative to decisions concerning participating in this particular screening opportunity; and, identify factors that might facilitate or impede their participation in the future. Determination of associations, if any, between the model of care delivery employed and women's reported intentions to participate in future screening projects will be assessed. These findings will be used to develop appropriate intervention strategies designed to increase access to, and use of, screening services by these underserved women. A potential long-range benefit is to decrease both morbidity and mortality from these diseases in this population. This aim is consistent with the goals of "Healthy People 2000 Objectives" of increasing clinical breast exams, mammography, and Pap tests in women, with particular emphasis on the low income, uninsured minority women.